In some presently existing applications that run on devices (e.g., on mobile devices), a user can leave an application running in the background (or close it) and come back to it later. Some applications maintain the state that they were in when the user moved them to the background (or closed them). For such applications, returning the application to the foreground (or reopening it) causes the application to re-display whatever it had previously been displaying. Other applications update the information on which their displays are based while running in the background or shortly after returning to the foreground (or being reopened). Some such applications display the updated information when the user returns them to the foreground or turns them back on.